


Suited

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Pinkie Pie was, as she did often, bouncing in excitement. She had successfully brought the other four ponies through the corridors of Canterlot Castle to Twilight's suite.





	Suited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



Pinkie Pie was, as she did often, bouncing in excitement. She had successfully brought the other four ponies through the corridors of Canterlot Castle to Twilight's suite. Applejack had liked watching Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm as she led them. Rainbow Dash had got into the spirit of sneaking, Fluttershy hung shyly close to the walls, while Rarity walked as smoothly as usual.

"Twilight told me she wants all of us in her..." Pinkie Pie paused before the last word with one of her typical dramatic flourishes. "Her bedchamber!" Pinkie finished. "Here. It sounds so grand," she sighed.

The room looked grand, too, and was probably supposed to be guarded. Twilight was one of the princesses, after all. That meant a certain amount of pomp and fancy surroundings, at least here in the capital if not so often when at home in Ponyville.

"Pinkie," Applejack said carefully, "You didn't bribe the guards with cake or some such thing to let us in, did you, sugar?"

Pinkie shook her head wildly, curls going every-which-way, which was most likely signalling a negative. It also might be an unrelated gesture of glee. In the room for mere moments, and she had already begun bouncing higher and higher in the middle of the huge bed.

Rarity, all the more mannerful by contrast, turned her elegant head back towards the heavy door they had entered through, checking that it was locked. Hopefully not only locked but as soundproofed as it looked. The group of them staying together led to loud talking, at the very least; often loud other than talking.

"Better test the bed's solid," Rainbow Dash said in one of her fits of responsibility, and flew up on to the canopy. Fluttershy looked worried; Applejack snuck in a quick, reassuring kiss before Fluttershy took wing. She hovered in the air above the bed, staring suspiciously at one of the tall bedposts.

"As we're here, we could perhaps surprise Twilight with some decoration," Rarity said, already considering the rooms. Pinkie Pie could give them all a tour, if she could be distracted from bouncing. Or better yet, they could explore at leisure, then have another kind of leisure all together once Twilight joined them for the night.


End file.
